Idiot
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hinata kini mendapatkan teman baru dihidupnya. Hinata berjanji akan membahagiakan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tau perasaan apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul ini, mungkinkah akibat adanya Hinata disampingnya? tidak suka, jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Idiot

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Dis : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

Rate : T

Setting : AU

Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Note : Tidak suka dengan pairnya? Sebaiknya berhenti membaca ('v')

Sasuke POV

Aku frustasi mendengar kata-kata Ayahku, apa dia sudah gila?! Dia ingin mengirimku ke Jepang secepatnya. Alasannya benar-benar menusuk hatiku, dia berkata bahwa dia tidak mampu menjagaku dengan baik karena pekerjaannya yang sangat sangat tidak bisa diremehken jadi aku akan dititipkan ke temannya yang ada di Jepang.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi itu bukan laki-laki namanya. Ayahku masih bisa menjaga Itachi dan memberinya semua kasih sayang yang ada, sedangkan aku? Aku bagaikan anak yang dipungut. Tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Untung saja aku pandai menjaga diri, dan aku orang terpintar di sekolahku jadi Ayahku pernah melirikku walau hanya sekali, dan aku sangat bangga.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan Ayah. Aku akan ke Jepang." Kataku lalu segera meninggalkan rumah besar itu yang tidak ada kenyamanan didalamnya. Aku mengambil motor Ducati merahku lalu ku gas menuju pantai didekat kota.

Aku sudah sampai dan menepikan motorku didepan pagar pembatas lautan, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang jogging di sekitarnya mungkin karena waktu ini sudah sore jadi banyak yang berolahraga. Aku masih duduk diatas motorku sambil terus menatap lautan biru yang tenang dan terlihat kapal mewah yang sedang melintas. Aku terus meratapi nasibku yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Drrtttt..." ponselku bergetar dan segera kuambill dari dalam celana training panjangku berwarna hitam. Aku membuka sebuah pesan yang dapat kulihat pengirimnya adalah Sakura, Sakura ya Sakura, teman baikku yang selalu bersamaku di halang rintang yang ada di sekolah kami. Aku tidak tau aku punya perasaan atau tidak kepadanya, saat ini aku tidak mementingkan perasaan. Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan!

Aku mengembalikan ponselku kedalam trainingku, pesan Sakura tadi tidak penting. Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan kuhembuskan secara kasar. Lalu aku kembali pulang kerumah untuk istirahat.

-0-

Aku sudah ada di rumah, kulihat Ayahku sedang berbicara dengan Shisui, sekretaris Ayahku. Dia baik, selalu memberiku apa-apa yang kuperlukan, tapi kali ini aku tidak memerlukan tiket penerbangan yang ada didepannya. Dia tersenyum paksa didepanku lalu Ayahku berbalik melihatku juga.

"Kau akan terbang besok pagi." Kata Ayahku

Segitu cepatkah dia ingin memusnahkanku dari hadapannya? Aku makin sakit hati.

"Hn." Gumamku berusaha tegar lalu kutinggalkan Ayahku dan Shisui menuju ke kamarku.

-0-

'Itachi-nii, menurutmu Ayah membenciku?' tanyaku membatin. Aku duduk dibingkai jendela kamarku dan melihat halaman rumahku yang begitu luas. Aku memandangi kolam renang yang biasa aku gunakan bermain air bersama kakakku dulu. Aku mengingat kembali wajah kakakku waktu kecil yang sangat bersemangat melempari aku air, dan ibuku datang membawa kue enak sambil tersenyum melihat ulah kami.

Tapi ibuku telah berada disisi Kami-sama, aku yakin itu.

Tak kusangka saat ini mataku sudah memerah menahan air mata yang jatuh. Aku pun pergi mandi dan setelahnya aku harus mempacking semua bajuku serta buku-buku sekolahku.

-0-

Esok Harinya...

Kini aku sudah ada di Bandara, ayahku tidak bisa mengantarku. heh, kupikir dia memang tidak mau mengantarku. Aku hanya diantar Shisui, dia sedang mengurus keberangkatanku dan sedang memegang jaket milikku. Aku kini menatap lurus layar besar yang menunjukkan jam penerbangan yang ada, aku mencari jam keberangkatanku London ke Tokyo, Jepang sekitar 15 menit lagi.

"Tuan muda."

Panggilan Shisui mengagetkanku.

"Hn?"

"Ini jaket anda, dan ini passport dan tiket anda Tuan." Shisui memberi jaketku, pass dan tiket. Aku melihat uluran tangannya, dan ia bergetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa heh?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dihadapannya lalu mengambil semua milikku dari tangannya yang bergetar itu.

Dan

"Bukk." Shisui memelukku. Aku kaget dan aku merasakan dia menangis.

"Jaga dirimu bro.." kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya. Dia hanya mengangguk di atas bahuku. Kemudian tak lama dia sudah melepas pelukannya dan mengusap matanya yang agak basah.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda jika selama ini aku bekerja tidak becus." Katanya.

"Apa ? kau bercanda eh? Tidak becus? Kau ini sekretaris hebat!" kataku seadanya dan sejujurnya sambil memukul lengannya.

"Ok sepertinya pesawatku sudah akan terbang, jaga juga dirimu. Jangan terlalu mementingkan omongan Ayahku." Kataku tersenyum kepada Shisui dan dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu kutinggalkan dia dan pergi kedalam pesawat.

Aku duduk didekat jendela pesawat, sebentar lagi pesawat ini akan take off, aku memasang headsetku ke telinga dan kabelnya kupasang ke MP3 warna biru mengkilap hadiah ulang tahunku dari Sakura tahun lalu.

Aku lelah dan mungkin aku akan tertidur.

-0-

"Ibu, nanti aku akan menggantikan Ayah duduk di kursi bos!" Kata Itachi kecil berapi-api.

"Kalau kamu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto ke Sasuke.

"Acu ingin menjadi olang belguna Ibu." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke kecil, Itachi dan Mikoto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah =3=, Ada yang calah kaka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uhum." Itachi menggeleng.

"Kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat Sasuke." Kata Itachi mengusap-usap rambut Sasuke.

"Benalkah? *O*" Sasuke menatap kakaknya berbinar-binar.

"Iya." Timpal Mikoto. Sasuke langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan di sofa.

"Yeyeye acu jadi olang hebat yeye olang hebat." Kata Sasuke.

"Ibuu.." Itachi meraung-raung melihat Ibunya terbaring lemah diatas ranjang di Rumah Sakit elite.

"Kaka.." Sasuke berusaha meraih kakaknya yang sedang berjinjit melihat ibunya terdiam, namun Sasuke kecil tidak dapat meraih kakaknya karena Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku agak terlalu jauh menggendong Sasuke.

"Itachi." Suara berat Fugaku membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Jangan seperti itu, Ibumu tidak akan suka." Lanjut Fugaku. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baik Ayah." Suara Itachi makin suram.

Fugaku melihat layar alat pengukur detak jantung, dari bergerigi panjang menjadi lurus, lurus dan lurus seterusnya. Fugaku menutup matanya rapat hingga alisnya tertekuk 'Selamat jalan sayang.' Batin Fugaku. Sasuke melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang nampak sedih sekali kemudian Sasuke kecil memeluk wajah ayahnya. Fugaku langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati pipinya melekat di pipi Sasuke anaknya. Fugaku tersenyum dan...

-0-

"Tuan, pesawat telah sampai di Tokyo." Kulihat buram seorang pramugari wanita telah menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku sambil headset ditelingaku yang masih tahan memutar lagu yang ada di MP3ku. Kurasa aku tertidur panjang dan memimpikan masa lalu yang bahagia berubah menjadi kelam. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri mengambil barang barangku di atasku.

-0-

Kini aku berada didalam Taxi yang sudah kuberikan alamat yang akan kutujui. Aku melihat kota Tokyo bagaikan tempat club malam, bagaimana tidak semua di sudut rumah mempunyai lampu yang bersinar warna-warni. Dan tulisan yang terbuat dari lampu kecil yang bisa berubah warna.

Aku tidak asing sebenarnya, karena aku bisa berbahasa Jepang dan aku pernah tinggal disini waktu kecil saat ibuku masih hidup.

Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama supir taxi telah memberhentikanku didepan pagar yang rumahnya tidak jauh beda ukurannya dengan rumahku di London.

'Semoga aku bisa bertahan.' Doaku kemudian memberi beberapa uang kepada supir taxi. Aku turun dari taxi dan membuka bagasinya lalu kuturunkan juga semua barang bawaanku, lalu aku pergi memencet bell yang ada disamping pagar.

Tak ada yang keluar dari rumah ini, aku makin kasar terhadap bellnya. Kemudian kulihat anak kecil bermata putih keunguan keluar sambil membukakan pintu pagar.

"Paman mencari siapa?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku berjongkok agar tubuhku setara dengan tingginya

"Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga?" tanyaku sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Iya paman." Dia mengangguk

"Hanaabi, siapa itu?" kudengar suara wanita dari dalam

"Adaa pamaan yang tampaan mamaa." Aku terkaget ketika bocah ini berteriak seperti itu.

Kemudian tidak lama aku melihat seorang wanita keluar dan melihatku dengan tatapan bingung dan dia kemudian menghampiriku. Dia cantik, tapi ibuku tentunya lebih cantik, walaupun sudah tiada tapi aku hapal betul rupanya.

"Anda mencari siapa anak muda?" tanya wanita itu kepadaku

"Aku mencari Paman Hiashi, apakah ini benar kediaman Paman Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"Iya ini benar, memangnya anda siapa?"

"Saya Sas~"

"SASUKE? SASUKE UCHIHAA?" belum sampai namaku, wanita ini kini berteriak menyebut namaku aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"I-iya, saya Sasuke Uchiha. Anak Fugaku Uchiha."

"Haaa aku tidak percayaa! Kau sudah besar Sasuke."

'Iyalah, masa aku kecil terus.' Batinku

"Apa kau mengenali bibi?" tanya wanita itu kepadaku dengan menunjuk dirinya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Haa lupakan,aku Hana istrinya Hiashi. Masuklah dulu. Hanabi suruh bibi buat minum yah." Katanya kemudian membantuku membawa koperku yang satunya.

"Iya mama." Kulihat bocah itu berlari masuk.

"Terima kasih bibi Hana." Ucapku.

Aku telah berada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, teman baik Ayahku. Tapi sialnya aku lupa betul dengan keluarga yang satu ini. Aku memproses ingatanku, tapi yang kudapat hanyalah bibi Hana itu mirip wanita yang ada di majalah fashion milik Sakura. Sakura sangat mengidolakan desainer itu. tapi aku ragu. Mungkin aku salah orang.

"Dulu kau pernah ngompol saat kugendong Sasuke. Hahaha."

'What the!' batinku itu benar-benar pengakuan terlarang yang menyedihkan! Dan aku hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku menggantikan popokmu dan kau malah menendang bibi."

'Hentikan, kumohon' ini menyesakkan.

"Maaf bibi." Kataku

"Iyaa, tidak masalah. Kau dulu itu sangat lucu dan imuutt." Kini dia mencubit pipiku. Rasanya sakit tapi aku berusaha tersenyum.

Saat anaknya yang bernama Hanabi itu datang, bibi Hana telah berhenti mencubit pipiku. Aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang mungkin agak memerah.

"Mama, paman ini tampan sekali." Bocah itu frontal sekali, aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya yang terkagum-kagum melihat muka dewa sepertiku. Hahaha abaikan.

"Iya, paman ini namanya Sasuke, Hanabi panggil dia kakak saja seperti Neji, ok." Ucap bibi Hana kepada anaknya. Anaknya hanya mengangguk.

"Kakak, mau antarkan Hanabi ke sekolah kan?" bocah itu merengek kepadaku.

"Tentu." Aku mengangguk dan lihat wajahnya, dia sangat senang.

Aku duduk di sofa melihat sekeliling sambil meneguk teh hijau. Pandanganku terfokus kepada foto keluarga yang besar. Aku melihat wajah pria tua duduk disamping bibi Hana yang juga duduk sambil menggendong Hanabi. Dan dapat kupastikan itu adalah Paman Hiashi. Dan satu lagi perempuan yang berdiri sambil tersenyum dibelakang Bibi dan Paman.

'Mungkin anaknya.' Pikirku. Keluarga yang bahagia.

Pandanganku kini beralih ke Bibi yang datang sambil membawa kunci, mungkin kunci pintu untuk kamar baruku dan benar saja.

"Ini kunci kamarmu, istirahatlah dulu. Bibi mau keluar sebentar bersama Hanabi, kalau ada keperluan kau tinggal minta ke pembantu yang ada di dapur." Jelas Bibi kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kamarmu diatas, disamping pintu ungu muda. Ok, bibi pergi dulu yah Sasuke."

"Iya Bibi."

Bibi telah menghilang dari pandanganku, segera saja ku seret koperku yang besar duluan. Aku yakin ini akan membuatku patah tulang dan sendiku terlepas dari tempatnya. Lihat saja anak tangganya yang spiral dan banyak. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian aku secepat kilat mengangkat koperku lalu berlari menaiki tangga gila ini.

"Hosh hos hosh." Aku tersengal-sengal dan duduk di anak tangga yang paling atas. Ok kini aku melihat ada dua pintu yang berdampingan. Dan didepannya ada sofa, meja dan LCD agak besar.

'Disamping pintu ungu muda.' Batinku ya, itu dia. Aku menarik koperku ke depan pintu kamar disamping pintu berwarna ungu. Aku memasukkan kuncinya dan kuputar lalu knopnya kutarik kebawah dan cantik, pintu itu terbuka.

Kulihat didalam kamarku, ada lemari besar terbuat dari almunium disampingnya ada jendela agak besar. Dan ranjangnya berukuran king size. Lalu ada meja dan kursi dan wc. Lengkap. Sepertinya aku akan betah disini.

Aku kemudian turun lagi untuk mengambil koperku yang satunya. Saat sudah sampai diruang tamu aku melihat ada seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan bibi. Ahh~ itu dia yang ada difoto. Dia menatap kaget kepadaku. Dan terus menerus melihatku sepertinya dia butuh jawaban.

"Maaf, a-anda siapa?" dia tergagap.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau anak Paman Hiashi?"

"Y-ya."

"Aku tinggal disini sementara."

"O-oh." Angguknya tapi kupikir dia belum puas dengan jawabanku. Hn, terserah. aku lelah. Kini aku menggiring ransel dan koperku naik lagi keatas. Shit ini benar-benar awal yang buruk. Aku berjalan elite naik ke tangga tidak seperti tadi karena kutau anak paman yang satunya itu masih menatapiku.

"Hofth. Kusso!" aku menutup pintu kamarku kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang. Nanti saja aku bereskan barang-barangku.

-0-

Normal POV

Hinata yang baru saja pulang dari lessnya, bagaikan orang bodoh melihat orang asing berada dirumahnya. Ia butuh penjelasan yang lebih rinci. Ia mau menelpon Ibunya tapi dia takut nanti orang yang menjadi objek bakal mendengar dan tersinggung.

Akhirnya Hinata masuk kedalam dapur untuk memakan ice creamnya yang dimasukkan ke freezer tadi pas pulang sekolah.

"Bibi." Panggil Hinata

"Ya, Nona?"

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Saya juga tidak tau Nona. Saya hanya membuatkan teh tadi saat dia datang." Jelas pembantu Hinata.

"Ibuku ke Butik ?"

"Iya Nona, bersama Nona kecil."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil memakan ice cream coklatnya.

Setelah memakan ice creamnya, Hinata menuju keatas ruang tamu pribadi miliknya. Ia masuk mengambil beberapa buku yang bersampul mate-matika dan menjatuhkannya di atas meja dengan kasar. Hinata sangat benci dengan pelajaran mate-matika. Ia sudah berusaha mempelajarinya dengan berbagai cara namun nihil hasilnya ulangan Hinata selalu nol koma nol koma dan sampai saat ini selalu begitu.

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah terlelap kini membuka matanya karena mendengar suara yang Hinata buat tadi.

Hinata membuka buku yang agak tebal daripada yang lainnya, ia membuka kembaran demi lembaran dengan kasar sampai suaranya dapat didengar.

'Hah Kami-sama tolong turunkan dewa mate-matika untukku!' batin Hinata mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa heh?" Sasuke berdiri di bibir pintu.

Hinata langsung kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada.

"S-sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Hinata, ia malu kalau saja Sasuke tadi melihat dirinya dengan tampang kusut dan mengacak-acak rambut bak orang gila.

"Sejak kau menjatuhkan bukumu."

"A-apa?!" Hinata syok, jadi semuanya sudah dilihat!

"Tidak penting." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk bersila diatas karpet berbulu-bulu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Kau kelas 10 heh?" Sasuke menanyai Hinata. Sasuke melihat dicover buku itu terdapat tulisan X.

"I-iya."

"Ini mudah."

"Ap~"

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau ketahui?"

"Se-semuanya." Hinata jujur, Sasuke melotot horror ke Hinata.

"Hn, kita mulai darimana?" Sasuke membuka buku itu.

"Apa? Kau bisa?"

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoic. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sembari mengalihkan matanya ke buku diatas meja.

Dan inilah awal kisah Sasuke mulai berubah dari yang tidak mengerti perasaan sama sekali menjadi tau apa itu perasaan.

-0-

Malam Hari di Kediaman Hyuuga

"Hinataa." Panggil Hana dari bawah.

"Iyaa mah." Hinata turun dengan senyuman mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak melihat laki-laki?"

"Aku melihatnya."

"Kau sudah tau siapa dia?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kakak jangan jatuh cinta dengan pangeranku yaa.." Hanabi membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Kau ini.." Hana mengacak-ngacak rambut Hanabi,anaknya.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil dia untuk makan malam Hinata." Kata Hana

"Aku saja mama!" Hanabi kegirangan.

Dan Hana hanya mengangguk. Hanabi dengan secepat kilat naik tangga dan menuju kekamar Sasuke.

"Kakak." Hanabi memanggil Sasuke

"Tok tok tok..."

"Kriett.."

"..." Hanabi terkagum-kagum kembali melihat pangerannya lebih tampan saat rambutnya basah.

"Ya, Hanabi-chan?" ucapan Sasuke mengembalikan Hanabi ke kesadarannya yang sepenuhnya.

"Kakak kok bisa sangat tampan? Kakak pakai guna-guna yah?" tanya Hanabi polos

"Hahaha." Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar.

"Kakak dipanggil mama, makan malam." Kata Hanabi kemudian Sasuke mengangguk lalu dia berjongkok didepan Hanabi.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Hanabi mau kurengek? Ayo."

Hanabi tersenyum lalu memeluk leher Sasuke kemudian Sasuke memegang punggung dan paha Hanabi dan mengangkatnya.

"Kakak punya kekasih?" tanya Hanabi sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kakak tidak punya orang yang kakak cintai?"

"Cinta yah? Memang Hanabi tau apa itu cinta?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Hanabi hanya cekikikan.

'Cinta itu idiot.' Batin Sasuke.

Sesampainya Sasuke merengek Hanabi ke dapur. Hinata hanya menggeleng ria. Dan Hana memarahi Hanabi karena masalah kecil 'Direngek'

"Aku yang minta merengeknya Bibi." Sasuke mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Ia mama, Kakak yang menyuruh Hanabi." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hanabi.

"Hah sudahlah, kalian sini makan."

"Paman dimana bibi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Paman sedang berbisnis di China."

Sasuke mengangguk

"Jadi sudah ada rencana Sasuke?" tanya Hana.

"Ya, sepertinya bibi." Sasuke tau jelas maksud istri paman Hiashi

"Dimana?"

"Di Sekolah yang sama dengan anak anda."

Hinata terbatuk seketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-apa? Apa m-maksudnya?" Hinata membisik ibunya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya agar Sasuke yang dihadapannya itu tidak dapat melihat bibir Hinata yang sedang berbicara. Hana hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata.." ujar Hana

'Namanya Hinata' batin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau Sasuke satu sekolah denganmu? Sasuke sangat membantumu. Dia akan menjagamu, itu lebih baik dan mama akan merasa tidak khawatir." Ucap Hana.

"Y-ya mah." Hinata merunduk menatap makanannya.

Setelah acara makan Hinata langsung naik kekamarnya. Sasuke juga mengekori Hinata. Saat sudah dilantai atas Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tetap pada posisinya.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

To be : Haru -haru by BIGBANG

**Author minta reviewnya. Itu menjadikan semangat author bertambah x) **

**saran dan kritik sangat diterima**.


	2. Idiot 2

Chapter 2

Note : Maaf pada chap ini agak terlalu panjang.

Keesokan Harinya, Hana mengantar Hinata ke sekolahnya, Hana ingin mengurus Sasuke. Dan sepertinya itu lancar-lancar saja karena ketika Hana keluar dari Konoha High School, Hana menenteng beberapa seragam laki-laki.

Sedang Sasuke mengantar Hanabi ke sekolahnya. Tidak siswa tidak guru semuanya sama saja. Semua memandang Sasuke berbinar-binar bagai melihat artis yang tidak tau jalan dan kesasar.

Sasuke memegang tangan kecil Hanabi

"Kakak lihat? Mereka juga terpesona sama kakak." Kata Hanabi, Sasuke menoleh melihat wajah Hanabi.

"Mereka gila." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke Hanabi.

"Jadi aku juga gila? =3=" Hanabi cemberut.

"Wah kau pintar juga Hanabi. Haha tentu saja kau tidak gila." Kini Sasuke berhenti kemudian berjongkok lagi dihadapan Hanabi.

"Hanabi adalah pacar Sasuke." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, secepat angin mood Hanabi kembali ceria malah lebih lebih lebih ceria.

"Benarkah?" Hanabi nyengir kuda. Sasuke mengangguk. Hanabi langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke menggendong Hanabi sampai ke kelasnya.

"Ibu guru, tolong jaga pacar saya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa malu. Guru yang mendengar langsung aih tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Hanabi, kakak tunggu di mobil yah." Kata Sasuke.

"Kakak betah?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Sep sep."

Sasuke meninggalkan Hanabi dan menuju kemobil, mobil itu milik Hana. 'Yah dia masih SD, pasti cepat pulangnya.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hanabi, tadi itu siapa?" tanya guru Hanabi.

"Itu pacar Hanabi Ibu guru."

"Ibu boleh titip salam?"

"TIDAK BOLEH BU GURU!" Ibu guru beserta teman Hanabi yang mendengar teriakan Hanabi sweatdrop berjamaah.

-0-

Sasuke berada didalam mobil, ia menjalankan AC mobil sambil memasang headsetnya di telinga dan colokannya di pasang di laptop mini yang Sasuke bawa tadi. Ia memasang modem ke laptopnya kemudian, ia membuka akunnya.

Ia mencari profil Shisui dan dapat. Sasuke mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dan Sasuke menanyakan kabar mereka yang ada disana. Sasuke juga meminta tolong agar Ducati miliknya dikirim ke Jepang. Itu saja.

Lalu Sasuke menelaah sekolah barunya. Ia melihat foto-foto sekolah barunya. Dan ternyata sekolah itu adalah sekolah elite. Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Hana tidak mungkin membiarkannya terlantar disekolah terserah murid.

"Shit!" Sasuke mendapati akun Sakura aktif. Sasuke lupa menonaktifkan akun miliknya.

"_Sasuke, you're so nasty_." Sakura mengirimkan chat

"_What is my fault huh?_" Sasuke membalasnya dengan cepat.

"_Why did you leave without a word?_"

"_I was in a hurry, didn't get to tell you_."

"_So where are you now?_ _I'm so sad, please come back._"

"_Sorry Sakura, I don't want to be disturbed. I beg understood. Watch youself._" Kalimat terakhir Sasuke telah menghancurkan Sakura. Kini Sasuke mencabut kasar modemnya sehingga semua koneksi terputus total.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sekolah Hanabi karena sepertinya masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Sasuke mengarahkan Honda Jazz hitam itu ke sekolah Hinata. Sasuke memakai GPS smartphonenya agar mengetahui letak sekolah Hinata.

Sasuke nampak lesu sekali, macet membuatnya makin gelisah. Tapi 12 menit kemudian jalanan akhirnya lancar. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga didepan sekolah Hinata. Sasuke dapat melihat banyak anak laki-laki yang nongkrong di luar sekolah.

'Cihh, kalau tidak berniat sekolah sebaiknya kalian pulang saja' itulah pikiran Sasuke dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang tertawa didepan gerbang dan disudut berbagai tempat yang agak gelap lainnya.

'Ngh?' Sasuke melihat Hinata dari kejauhan berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya, ia melihat Hinata sedang membawa beberapa lembar kertas putih bersama temannya yang berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda.

Sasuke sudah memperkirakan bahwa Hinata akan diganggu oleh beberapa laki-laki yang ada disitu. Dan benar saja, Hinata kini diganggu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah gadis yang suka berteriak tidak jelas kalau diganggu.

Ketika seorang laki-laki tengah menghadang Hinata barulah Sasuke bergerak. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Hei, bocah. Menyingkirlah." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke, dan teman Hinata kini berbinar-binar melihat pahlawannya yang benar-benar mirip aktor di film laga. Bagaimana tidak? Badan Sasuke atletis, memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam berlengan pendek dan celana dengan motif warna tentara selutut yang mempunyai banyak kantong kiri kanan depan belakang sambil memegang kunci mobil.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Preman? Kamilah preman disini." Bacot laki-laki tadi yang menghadang Hinata.

"Begitu?" Sasuke memandang jijik orang itu.

"Hah kau ini meremehkan sekali tuan." Kata teman orang yang menghadang Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata menggeleng mungkin maksudnya jangan. Sasuke malas sekali Hinata selalu meragukan dirinya.

Dan...

"BRUKK DUKK BUKK ZZZ..." dua orang tepar ditanah.

"Masih ada heh?" kata Sasuke menatap tajam ketiga bocah yang tampangnya itu memohon ampun. Akhirnya ketiga bocah itu lari karena ketakutan.

"Pecundang." Desis Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana ? kau bodoh sekali." Ucap Sasuke menatap malas Hinata.

"A-apa? Aku bodoh?" Hinata tidak terima.

"Siapa dia Hinata?" bisik Ino. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar bisikan teman Hinata itu.

"Aku pacarnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang err mungkin kalau Ino bisa langsung mempercayainya karena Sasuke berkata seperti itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kau mengotori tanganku Hinata." Ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan temannya. Sasuke masuk ke mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Benarkah itu pacarmu Hinata?" tanya Ino memastikan. Hinata hanya menggeleng ragu jadi Ino susah mengartikannya.

"Hah lupakan Hinata, kita harus segera mengcopy kertas ini." Kata Ino menyeret Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mantap.

'Siapa laki-laki itu?' batin seseorang berambut merah yang memiliku tatto ai di pinggir jidatnya, yang telah melihat Hinata ditolong tadi.

"Sepertinya kau kesiangan Gaara." Ucap laki-laki rambut model nanas dibelakang laki-laki yang sedang menatap Hinata dari jauh.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Gaara dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya langsung sebelum dia jadi milik orang lain. Aku sedih melihatmu menunggunya selama 2 tahun." Timpal Kiba.

-0-

'Dia benar-benar butuh bodyguard.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kini kembali ke sekolah Hanabi. Sekarang sudah jam 11, mungkin saja Hanabi telah pulang atau menunggunya diluar pagar. Sesampainya Sasuke didepan sekolah Hanabi ternyata Hanabi belum keluar dari sekolahnya.

'Mungkin sebentar lagi." Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menempelkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi mobil, dan ia tertidur.

-0-

"Ayah?"

"Ya?"

"..."

"Sasuke, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, katakan apa maumu."

"Ayah, apa Ayah tidak pulang? Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Ayah."

"Maaf Sasuke, Ayah sibuk. Mintalah ditemani dengan Itachi."

"Begitu? B-baiklah."

"Tutt tutt tutt."

'Ayah, aku merindukanmu.' Batin Sasuke.

-0-

"Tokk tokk.." Sasuke terbangun kaget, sepertinya ia mimpi kelam lagi. Sasuke berbalik kearah jendela yang diketuk.

"Aaaa." Sasuke berteriak kaget melihat wajah Hanabi yang hidungnya mirip babi karena ditempelkan dikaca jendela. Untung saja bocah itu tidak mendengar teriakannya. Jika ia, bisa berabe dia berteriak dihadapan bocah. Itu namanya bencong.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Kakak tidur?" tannya Hanabi.

"Maaf yah Hanabi." Kata Sasuke. Hanabi kini duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kakak lelah menunggu Hanabi?" tanya Hanabi, Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Besok tidak usah mengantar Hanabi."

"Kenapa? Hanabi marah eh?" tanya Sasuke. Kini Hanabi yang menggeleng.

"Kakak." Ujar Hanabi.

"Ya?"

"Antar Hanabi makan kakak, Hanabi lapar. Kakak tidak dengar suara cacing diperut Hanabi?" Hanabi memelas sambil mengusap perutnya itu.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, ok. Hanabi mau makan apa eh?"

"Hanabi mau makan pasta."

"Hn, baiklah."

Sasuke memutar balik mobilnya ke restourant mahal tempat ia sering makan dengan keluarganya saat kecil dulu. Hanabi kebingungan namun ia tetap diam.

"Kakak kenapa ke kawasan orang kaya?" kini Hanabi bertanya.

"Sasuke ingin mengajak Hanabi kencan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yaaa kakak bisa saja!" Hanabi termakan rayuan, kini wajahnya memerah, ia berdiri kemudian memukul lengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Nah kita sampai Tuan Putri." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia turun duluan dan membukakan Hanabi pintu.

"Terima kasih kakak." Hanabi keluar dan memegang tangan besar Sasuke.

Hanabi melihat Sasuke memberikan kunci mobil mamanya kepegawai yang ada disitu.

"Ayo kita masuk." Sasuke menarik Hanabi masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit itu. Sasuke mengajak Hanabi masuk kelift kemudian Sasuke menekan tombol ^ 4 segera lift itu bergerak naik. Ketika liftnya telah sampai dan pintunya telah terbuka, Sasuke keluar bersama Hanabi. Mereka telah memasuki kawasan restourant elite di gedung itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan, boleh saya mencatat keperluan anda?" tanya pelayan yang ada.

"Aku pesan dua pasta paling enak dan jus tomat satu." Kata Sasuke.

"Hanabi mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau ice cream vanilla kakak." Kata Hanabi.

"Dan satu ice cream vanilla untuk pacarku ini." Lanjut Sasuke. Pencatat pesanan hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan gila Sasuke.

"Baik, saya akan mengulangi pesana~"

"Tidak usah." Kata Sasuke memotong ucapan wanita pencatat itu kemudian meninggalkannya dan menarik Hanabi duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Kakak, kakak sanggup membayarnya?" bisik Hanabi.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke balik membisik Hanabi.

"Hanabi tidak mau patungang lho kak." Ucap Hanabi, Sasuke tertawa.

"Ini pesanan anda." Dua orang pelayan tengah mengangkatkan pesanan Sasuke dan diletakkan diatas meja.

"Tolong panggilkan pemilik gedung ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Katakan, musuhmu ada direstourant milikmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Dua pelayan itu langsung mengangguk ngeri melihat Sasuke dan mendengar kata-katanya. Secepat kilat pelayan itu berlari terbirit-birit.

"Apa maksud kakak?" tanya Hanabi.

"Makan saja makananmu Hanabi-chan, nanti kamu maag. Sasuke tidak mau punya istri berpenyakit maag."

"=3= kakak jahat." Kata Hanabi.

"Hei, pantat ayam." Dari jauh seorang pria berjas hitam memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn, zombie." Balas Sasuke menyeringai melihat orang itu. Hanabi berhenti makan, ia makin tidak mengerti.

"Kau sendiri huh?" tanya zombie yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Kau tidak melihat wanita didepanku eh." Kata Sasuke mengerakkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, wanitamu sangat cantik, Sasuke." Ucap orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sai Uchiha, pemilik gedung dan restourant ini Nona. Apakah anda merasa nyaman?" kata Sai ke Hanabi. Hanabi kikuk.

"Anda siapanya kakak Sasuke?" tanya Hanabi.

"Dia itu keponakanku." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman vandettanya.

"Apaaaa?" Hanabi tidak percaya.

"Jadi kapan Nona menikah dengan keponakan nakalku itu?" tanya Sai.

"Besok, iya kan, Hanabi-chan?" seringai Sasuke.

"Kakak kakak ini mempermainkanku! =3=" Hanabi kesal dan melahap rakus pastanya.

"Duduklah Om zombie." Kata Sasuke. Sai mengangguk dan menarik kursi lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Kau kesini, naik apa?" tanya Sai.

"Honda Jazz." Kata Sasuke ia bisa menebak bahwa Sai, saudara ibunya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha." Benar kan tebakan Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku tinggal dirumah pacarku ini. Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu om zombie." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku sejahat itu huh? Kau ini tidak berubah Sasuke."

"Berubah eh? Berubah jadi power ranger? Gila."

"Omnya kakak Sasuke, ice creamku mencair. Bisakah aku minta satu lagi?" Hanabi memutuskan obrolan Sasuke dengan Sai.

"Tentu Nona. Pelayaan.." Sai agak berteriak

"Iya bos?" tanya pelayan itu

"Ambilkan satu lagi ice cream untuk nona cantik ini." Kata Sai, pelayannya hanya mengangguk.

Pembicaraan itu memakan waktu beberapa jam. Kini Sasuke dan Hanabi meninggalkan gedung Sai. Sasuke tidak membayar makanannya, dan malah meminta dibungkuskan tiga porsi pasta. Hahahaha bejat tidak tau diri.

-0-

Kini Sasuke telah sampai dirumah Hyuuga. Saat membuka pintu, Hana langsung menghela napas.

"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Sasuke watados.

"Darimana saja kalian? Bibi cemas bukan main!" Hana kini marah.

"Maafkan kami mama, Hanabi menyuruh kakak Sasuke mengantar Hanabi makan karena Hanabi lapar. Jadi kakak Sasuke membawa Hanabi ke restourant." Jelas Hanabi.

"Maafkan saya bibi, saya bertemu kenalan saya di restourant. Saya berbincang agak lama. Saya lupa mengirimkan pesan ke bibi kalau kami baik-baik saja. Lain kali saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Sasuke.

Hana mengangguk mengerti

"Ini mama, kakak Sasuke membungkuskan mama pasta paling enak seJepang." Hanabi memberikan kantong berisi pasta. Hana melihat ada logo perusahaan DAIWA dikantong pembungkus itu.

"Kalian makan di Daiwa?" tanya Hana selidik.

"Iya bibi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa ini tidak menguras kantongmu Sasuke?" tanya Hana

"Tidak, tentu tidak bibi." Senyum nista Sasuke. Dia makan tidak membayar sepersenpun.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Sasuke." Kata Hana. Sasuke mengangguk lalu berkata "Aku naik keatas dulu bi." Hana mengiyakan.

"Oh Sasuke tunggu sebentar, ini seragam KHS, kau besok sudah bisa masuk kesana." Kata Hana sembari memberikan beberapa seragam KHS ke Sasuke. Sasuke berterimakasih kepada Bibi Hana karena telah membantunya sampai sejauh ini. Kemudian ia berlalu dari Hana dan Hanabi.

-0-

'Hari yang melelahkan.' batin Sasuke

'Deg.' Jantung Hinata berdetak keras, ia tersengal-sengal melihat Sasuke yang berpapasan dengannya, ia merunduk dan meninggalkan Sasuke cepat.

"Kau mau kemana eh?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata berhenti sekejap.

"Mau less." Jawab Hinata.

"Kuantar."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? L-lepaskan!" Hinata agak membentak Sasuke.

"Tidak butuh bantuan eh? Kau mau dijambret atau sejenisnya? Kau suka hah?" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya.

"IYA AKU SUKA! TIDAK USAH MENGURUSKU! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUAN!" Hinata membuat hati Sasuke yang belakangan ini baik menjadi buruk drastis. Baru kali ini dia diteriaki oleh seorang gadis.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali dingin kemudian ia berbalik menuju kekamarnya lagi.

'K-kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan! Apa dia akan membenciku?' batin Hinata risau. Hinata menyesali perbuatannya, ia turun sambil merunduk.

"Hinata, kesini makan dulu. Sasuke tadi membeli pasta di Daiwa." Kata Hana yang sedang memakan pasta itu diatas sofa.

"Daiwa? Mama bercanda." Kata Hinata tidak percaya. Jika benar, berarti Sasuke adalah orang yang lebih kaya darinya. 'Dan itu memang benar, hanya saja kau belum tau Hinata' batin author #?

"Sungguh, Mama tidak bohong." Kata Hana memasang wajah setengah serius. Hinata penasaran kemudian berjalan mendekati mamanya. Ia mengambil garpu dari tangan mamanya dan dia mencobanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hana

"...Sisakan untukku." Kata Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan mamanya.

-0-

'Apa aku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?' batin Sasuke.

'Hn dunia benar-benar terlalu kejam kepadaku.' Pikir Sasuke

'Tau begini aku tidak usah lahir saja.'

'Kebahagiaan, cinta, kasih sayang memang idiot.' kemudian ia terlelap diranjangnya.

-0-

'Aku menyesali kata-kataku Kami-sama.' Batin Hinata didalam taxi

'Aku berjanji, jika Sasuke mau bicara padaku... akan kubahagiakan dia.' Hinata membuat janji aneh.

-0-

"CTAAAARRRRRRR."

"Hosh hosh hosh." Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak sampai dua jam itu. sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sasuke melihat jendelanya.

'Hujan deras.' Batinnya. Kilat masuk lewat kaca jendela kamarnya yang bening itu. dia pun bangun dan berjalan ke depan jendelanya. Dia tidak takut kilat ataupun petir dan guntur tapi itu membuatnya tidak nyaman segera dia menarik tirai agar kilat tidak masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju lantai bawah. Mungkin saja dia enakan dibawah. Saat dibagian ruang tamu pribadi Hinata, Sasuke melihat jam dinding domo milik Hinata melekat diatas pintu teras, sekarang jam 16.56.

'Hn.' Sasuke menggeleng tidak jelas.

"Tap tap tap." Suara kaki Sasuke terdengar. Sasuke melihat Hana cemas sekali.

"Ada apa bi?" suara Sasuke mengagetkan Hana.

"Hinata belum pulang, mungkin dia terjebak kehujanan." Kata Hana.

"Memangnya dia less dimana bibi?" tanya Sasuke kemudian Hana memberitau alamat tempat less Hinata. Sasuke segera keluar dan tak lupa ia membawa payung. Ia mencari letak tempat less Hinata memakai GPSnya.

"Shit hujannya benar-benar lebat!" kata Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya.

Ia sudah sampai ditempat less Hinata, ia turun dan menanyakannya. Tapi kata orang, Hinata telah pulang 20 menit yang lalu. Sasuke makin frustasi.

'Hah dasar perempuan.' Sasuke membatin dengan wajah bodoh. Ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di halte. Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi kasihan melihat Hinata yang pucat pasih mungkin kedinginan. Segera Sasuke menepikan mobilnya didepan halte. Ia membuka pintunya dan turun.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata ingin menangis.

"Hn." Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Hinata. Sasuke memegangi kening Hinata. "Panas" itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Kau sakit." Ucap Sasuke, ia ingin memberi Hinata jakat, sayangnya dia tidak membawanya. Sasuke tidak mau bertele-tele lagi, dia membuka pintu mobil yang ada didepan disamping tempat menyetir mobil kemudian kembali kehadapan Hinata, tanpa disangka Sasuke mengangkat Hinata bridal style. Orang-orang yang ada dihalte disamping Hinata yang juga tengah duduk, kaget melihat aksi Sasuke. So sweet mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Segera Sasuke menyetir mobilnya pulang ke rumah.

'Katamu kau tidak butuh bantuan, tapi lihat ragamu sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Bodoh.' Batin Sasuke.

Tepat saat Sasuke telah sampai, Hana segera membantu mempayungi anaknya yang digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Hinataa.." Hana begitu cemas.

'Beginikah wajahmu Ibu ketika kau cemas?' batin Sasuke. Ia sangat iri terhadap orang-orang yang masih mempunyai Ibu.

"Kau basah Sasuke, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi." Kata Hana, yah Sasuke merasa beruntung masih ada orang yang mau mencemaskan dirinya. Sasuke mengangguk paham dan naik keatas kamarnya untuk mandi.

-0-

Setelah Sasuke mandi, ia berpakaian kemudian pergi ke bawah melihat kondisi Hinata. Ia masih melihat Hinata tertidur pulas didalam selimut tebal.

"Bagaimana bi?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia sepertinya demam. Tapi suhunya sudah agak turun." Kata Hana

"Sebaiknya Hinata dibawa ke kamarnya bi. Disini dingin." Ujar Sasukee.

"Aku akan menggendongnya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau tidak kuat. Hinatakan berat."

"Tidak apa-apa bi." Kata Sasuke kemudian dia mengangkat Hinata. Sebelum naik ketangga dia berdoa agar tulangnya kali ini benar-benar tidak akan lepas.

'Huaaaaaphh dia berat sekali!' batin Sasuke. Untung saja mereka sudah sampai didepan kamarnya Hinata. Segera Hana membukakan pintu tapi sayang, pintunya dikunci dan Hana tidak tau dimana kuncinya.

"A-ada apa bi?" kata Sasuke terbata dia sudah tidak kuat.

"A-ano kunci kamar Hinata?"

"Kalau begitu Hinata dikamarku dulu saja bi." Kata Sasuke pasrah, Hana hanya mengangguk.

"Huft!" Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Hinata kini tertidur diranjang miliknya.

"Jadi kau tidur dimana Sasuke?" tanya Hana.

"Aku diluar saja."

"Bagaimana kalau dikamar Hanabi?" usul Hana

"Tidak usah bi, aku tidak apa-apa." Hana benar-benar tertolong. Untung saja ada Sasuke, kalau tidak mungkin anaknya mati dehidrasi diluar sana.

-0-

Sasuke POV

Keesokan Harinya

Aku terbangun jam 06.42, aku mengingat ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk Sekolah. Segera aku masuk ke kamarku dan shit aku lupa ada Hinata didalamnya. Hah abaikan! Hinata masih tertidur, sebaiknya aku memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi, aku keluar memakai handuk putih betengger rapih di perut sampai dilututku. Aku merasa aman aman saja karena kutau Hinata masih terbaring tidak sadar. Ini benar-benar gila! Kami bagaikan pasangan suami-istri tidak jelas. Segera kupakai seragam sekolah baruku dan mengemasi beberapa buku catatan dan apa-apa yang kuperlukan. Saat sudah selesai, aku melihat Hinata sebentar, kupandangi wajah cantiknya itu, cantik eh? Kau gila Sasuke! Lalu hatiku mencelos paksa, sembari ingin mencium pipi Hinata yang imut itu tapi logikaku menahannya.

"Argghh!" aku frustasi kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dikamarku. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke! Kau datang ke Jepang bukan untuk ini. Hal itulah yang terus menahan nafsuku.

-0-

Aku melihat Bibi Hana tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku izin pamit untuk ke sekolah namun aku ditahan dan disuruh makan, haish ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Hanabi belum bangun bi?" tanyaku ke Bibi Hana

"Iya, nanti biar bibi yang mengantar Hanabi ke sekolah. Tolong sampaikan kepada guru Hinata, kalau dia sedang sakit" Kata bibi Hana. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sarapan aku bergegas keluar dan hn cantik, benar-benar pemandangan yang cantik. Aku melihat Ducatiku telah berdiri kokoh disamping Honda Jazz milik bibi Hana. Ducatiku lebih terlihat menarik dibandingkan Honda Jazz milik bibi. Aku masuk kembali dan menanyakan hal bodoh ke bibi Hana.

"Apakah itu motorku yang dikirim dari London bi?" pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya.

"Oh astaga, maaf yah Sasuke, bibi sampai lupa. Iya itu motormu. Pagi sekali orang mengantarnya. Kuncinya ada diatas meja." Kata bibi Hana kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat keatas meja. Hn, kunci Ducatiku beserta gantungan tazmanianya, cartoon kesayanganku.

'Kini jalanan milik kita.' Batinku sambil menyeringai.

TO BE CONTINUED sfx : Haru - haru by BIGBANG

**Author minta reviewnya. Itu menjadikan semangat author bertambah x) **

**saran dan kritik sangat diterima. **


	3. Idiot 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke menggiring Ducati merahnya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga menuju ke sekolah barunya. Sasuke uring-uringan kalau sudah menaiki Ducati miliknya, di jalanan dia menyalip mobil-mobil yang ada. Sampai salah satu mobil yang mengangkut sayuran emosi dan meneriaki Sasuke didalam mobil gara-gara Sasuke membuat supir itu harus melakukan rem mendadak . Sasuke menengok sebentar supir itu dan menyeringai mengejek ke supir itu lalu Sasuke pun menggas lagi Ducatinya.

Saat Sasuke sudah memasuki gerbang Konoha High School, banyak orang yang penasaran dan memerhatikan penyetir Ducati berhelm hitam itu. Ketika Sasuke membuka helmnya dilapangan parkir semua mata memandang takjub makhluk tuhan yang paling aw itu. Bahkan ada kumpulan gadis yang langsung membuka I-pad dan smarthphonenya untuk memfoto Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik melihat kumpulan gadis gila itu kemudian ia langsung meninggalkan mereka dengan helmnya masih dipegangi.

"Aaah Siapa diaa?" Tanya perempuan satu kegirangan

"Semoga dia satu kelas dengankuuu.." kata perempuann lainnya gemas.

Sasuke kini tengah mencari ruangan kepala sekolah tapi sialnya dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya ruangan tempat kepala sekolah Sasuke menanyai seorang lelaki yang sedang baca buku didepan pintu kelas.

"Ruang kepala sekolah dimana?" Tanya Sasuke biasa.

"Nh? Kamu murid baru?" Tanya balik orang itu, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Boleh kau mengantarku eh?" kata Sasuke

"Oke." Kata orang itu kemudian berjalan duluan dan Sasuke mengekorinya.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Orang itu berbalik sebentar melihat Sasuke.

"Salam kenal." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Nah silahkan masuk, mungkin kepala sekolah ada didalam." Kata Naruto

"Makasih." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tokk tokk." Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu

"Yaa, masuk." Kata orang didalam.

"Saya murid baru disini." Terang Sasuke didepan seorang wanita tua berambut kuning panjang.

"Ha? Kau sudah mengurus surat pindahmu ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, kemarin Nyonya Hana Hyuuga sudah mengurusnya dan katanya aku tinggal masuk hari ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, Hana. Kau Sasuke Uchiha? Kenapa kau pindah kemari kalau London masih lebih bagus dibandingkan disini?" Tanya Tsunade a.k.a kepala sekolah.

"Aku tertarik sekolah disini." Jelas Sasuke

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hah baiklah, kulihat data dan nilai-nilaimu sangat tinggi jadi kumasukkan kau di kelas 3A." lanjut Tsunade

"Hn. Oh, Hinata Hyuuga saat ini sedang sakit." Sasuke menyetujuinya sambil memberitaukan kondisi Hinata yang tidak bisa hadir hari ini

"Jadi, dimana kelasku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ikut aku. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan contoh yang baik. Hinata Hyuuga sakit?" Kata Tsunade.

'Kalau moodku baik.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ya, dia sakit."

"Tok Tok." Tsunade mengangguk dan kemudian mengetuk pintu yang diatasnya ada tulisan agak besar 3A.

"Ya? Oh Tsunade-sama. Ada apa gerangan?" Tanya Guru bermasker yang telah membuka pintu.

"Kubawakan murid baru. Sasuke ini kelasmu." Kata Tsunade.

"Hn."

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Guru bermasker itu dengan mata tertutup, mungkin dia sedang tersenyum. Sasuke langsung masuk dan

"…"

"Yaaaaaaa, siapa itu?"

"Wahh dia cool sekali."

"Apa dia bule?"

"Haah Kami-sama, makasih untuk dewa yang kau turunkan."

'…Dia… yang kemarin menolong Hinata.' Batin Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Yaa, anak-anak tolong diam sebentar, kita kedatangan teman baru." Kata Guru bermasker.

"Namaku Kakashi, aku mengajar Biologi disini. Dan Siapa namamu Tuan?" Kata guru bermasker itu a.k.a Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dari?"

"London, Inggris."

"Woaahh *O*" semua orang terkagum-kagum kecuali Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Pasti guru Anko akan sangat senang dia ditambahkan murid yang pandai berbahasa Inggris." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk disitu." Kakashi menunjuk kursi kosong disamping Gaara.

Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya menuju kebangku barunya.

'Shit, apa-apaan ini!' batin Gaara.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke dingin yang telah duduk dibangkunya.

"…" Gaara tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian ia kembali focus kedepan. Pelajaranpun berjalan lancar hingga pelajaran terakhir.

Sasuke yang sudah berjam-jam duduk mendengar dan menulis itu akhirnya bisa pulang pada jam 2 siang. Ia memutuskan langung pulang untuk mengetahui keadaan Hinata. Saat berpapasan dengan Gaara yang sedang membaca didepan mading itu, Sasuke berhenti dan juga ikut membaca dari belakang Gaara. Dan didalam mading ada kertas besar bertuliskan "TIM BASKET KHS MEMBUTUHKAN 2 MEMBER BARU, YANG BERMINAT SILAHKAN MENGHUBUNGI SHIKAMARU NARA SEKRETARIS TIM BASKET DI KELAS 3C, TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA."

'Hn tidak menarik.' Batin Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara.

Sasukepun pergi kelapangan parkir untuk mengambil motornya dan segera ia menyetirnya ke kediaman Hyuuga.

-0-

"Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke, dan Hana tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ternyata Hinata telah bangun dan sudah ada diruang tamu bersam Hana yang sedang mengompres handuk putih kekening Hinata yang tengah terbaring disofa itu sambil menonton.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menjaga Hinata sebentar? Bibi mau kerja." Kata Hana. Hinata hanya termenung dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Yaa, Bibi. Hanabi dimana?" setuju Sasuke dan menanyakan keberadaan Hanabi.

"Hanabi ada ditempat Bibi, ok kalau begitu tolong yah. Bibi pergi dulu." Pamit Hana.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sebentar kemudian naik kekamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos biru polos dan memakai training hitam panjang kesukaannya. Ia kemudian membawa sebuah buku tebal entah itu buku apa dan iapun turun kebawah untuk menjaga Hinata.

Sasuke duduk di samping sofa Hinata yang panjang itu, ia kemudian membuka buku tebal itu dan mulai membaca halaman yang sudah ia tandai. Hinata masih saja diam dan hanya melihat kearah tv dengan wajah datar.

"Aku melihatmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung tapi masih focus membaca buku tebalnya.

"Memakai baju setelah mandi." Kata Hinata. Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia langsung menyimpan buku tebalnya diatas meja.

"Apa saja yang kau lihat heh?" Sasuke benar-benar ilpil *authorndeso.

"Semuanya."

"A-apa?!" Sasuke kini tergagap tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke makin bingung dengan tingkah Hinata, ia kemudian memegang kening Hinata, dan yang terasa adalah masih Panas. Sasuke tidak tau harus berbuat apa, jadi dia membaca buku tebalnya kembali.

"Ting Tong." Suara bell terdengar jelas dari dalam, Sasuke ingin membukanya tapi pembantulah yang dahulu sudah ada didepan pintu.

"Hinata ada bi?" Tanya Ino.

"Yaa, Nona ada didalam." Ino langsung masuk keruang tamu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat pahlawan yang menolongnya kemarin tengah duduk disofa sambil membaca buku. Tapi Ino tidak datang untuk ini, dia datang untuk menjenguk sahabatnya.

"H-hinata, aku datang." Ucap Ino tidak enak karena keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sebentar Ino kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Dan Hinata yang mendengar suara Ino itu langsung membuka matanya sembari ingin bangun dan duduk tapi Sasuke langsung mencegahnya dengan membentak jangan.

"I-ino?" Hinata heran.

"Kau sakit apa? Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu kuntilanak!" kata Ino dengan wajah prihatin.

'Cih, ftv tidak bermutu.' Batin Sasuke yang masih membaca bukunya itu.

"Hanya demam kok Ino. Tidak parah." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf, kenapa anda bisa disini?" kini Ino bertanya ke Sasuke.

"Apa kau tuli eh? Kemarin aku sudah mengatakan dia ini pacarku." Jawab Sasuke jengkel diganggu.

"O-oh iya, kukira itu hanya bercandaan." Kata Ino

"..." Sasuke terus membaca bukunya.

"Hinat~" belum sampai perkataan Ino, handphone Sasuke sudah bergetar.

"Drrrtt.." Sasuke mengangkatnya

"_Yes?_ Shisui ?"

"Ngh_. Well my bike was until this morning. Thanks bro._"

"_Are you ok there_?"

"Uhm, _glad to hear. And what about my dad_?"

"Hn. _Please don't tell to Sakura where I am. I really want to be alone right now. I want to focus learning here. Ok. Bye bro._" Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menutup telfon lalu menyimpan ponselnya lagi didalam trainingnya. Ino makin kagum dengan Sasuke karena kefasihan Sasuke berlogat Inggris. Hinata memandang sebal Sasuke karena membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung dilihat-lihati oleh dua gadis ini.

"Cih, kalian membuatku muak." Sasuke pergi kedapur dan membawa buku tebalnya lalu membacanya didapur.

"Dia laki-laki yang hebat Hinata. Kau beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki seperti dia." Kata Ino

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya Ino." Kesal Hinata..

"Hah kau tidak usah membohongiku, tenang saja aku tidak akan merebutnya dari sahabatku ini." Ino menyentil hidung Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu berkata Ittai.

"Lagipula, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Ino

"Dia tinggal dirumahku."

"A-apa?"

"Dia anak temannya Ayahku dari London. Dan dia mau bersekolah disini."

"A-a?" Ino makin tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tadi tidak melihatnya di sekolah? Dia masuk ke sekolah kita. Huph menyebalkan!" jengkel Hinata.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya!" teriak Sasuke didapur

"Telinga besar!" gerutu Hinata.

"Aku juga mendengarnyaaa." Sasuke kembali berteriak. Hinata mencibir tidak jelas. Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau akan masuk besok?" tanya Ino

"Ya kalau demamku sudah hilang." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ok sepertinya aku harus pulang Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik yah." Kata Ino kemudian berdiri dan menyempatkan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Aish apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata tidak bisa membalas perlakuan Ino karena dia masih lemah.

"Hehehe, aku pulang yah." Kata Ino nyengir kuda, Hinata mengangguk dan Inopun perhi meningalkan Hinata.

'Aku harus kuat Kami-sama!' batin Hinata, ia mencoba berdiri dan ya dia bisa walaupun kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Ia menyelimuti dirinya kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

"H-hei." Sapa Hinata.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Sasuke membentak Hinata karena ia telah berjalan padahal masih sakit.

"J-jangan membentakku." Kata Hinata, air matanya kini ingin meleleh tangannya bergetar memegangi sandaran kursi disampingnya.

"..." Sasuke berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Kau masih sakit, seharusnya kau tidak banyak bergerak." Kata Sasuke lembut.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Hinata menangis.

"H-hey, j-jangan menangis. Iya iya aku salah. Maaf." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menarik kursi supaya Hinata bisa duduk.

"Kau mau apa eh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengobrol." Kata Hinata.

"Hah dasar perempuan." Kata Sasuke

"Ya silahkan bicara." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa." Kata Hinata dengan memasang muka watados. Sasuke melotot kesal dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Kau kelas berapa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku 3A. Sebaiknya kau memanggilku dengan kata SENPAI." Ucap Sasuke.

"Week, aku tidak mau punya senpai seperti kau." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasuke.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih jengkel.

"Kenapa kau pindah kesini Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa harus kuberi tau eh?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya kau harus!" seru Hinata.

"..." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'kau bisa dipercaya?'. Hinata terus menunggu ucapan Sasuke.

"Hah, sialan kau. Ayahku sibuk dengan pekerjaan bodohnya. Dia tidak mampu merawatku itu katanya dan ini, aku disni sekarang akibat kata-katanya. Cih, sedikitpun dia tidak pernah memberiku kasih sayang. Aku sudah bersusah payah menjadi anak yang dibanggakan tapi dia tidak pernah melirikku serius. Kurasa kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan adalah hal yang paling idiot yang ada didunia ini." Curhat Sasuke.

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan eh?" tanya Sasuke melihat tangan kirinya yang diatas meja telah digenggam oleh tangan mungil Hinata.

"Kau sakit. Pasti benar-benar sakit mengalami semua hal pahit itu." Hinata paham.

"..." Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Jadilah temanku. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan." Ucap Hinata tersenyum tulus dan menarik tangannya kembali keselimutnya.

"Apa terlihat jelas kalau aku sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Sungguh sulit menerima kenyataan, Ayahku juga jarang memerhatikanku. Yang dia tau Cuma kerja kerja dan kerja. Aku mengerti betul hal itu Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Hinata.

"R-rasanya s-sakit." Hinata kini melelehkan air matanya.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri kemudian menggendong Hinata.

"E-eh? Apa yang~"

"Diamlah. Kau yang benar-benar sakit saat ini." Kata Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Hinata menuju kembali kesofa.

"Istirahatlah." Kata Sasuke yang sudah meletakkan Hinata disofa.

Saat ingin kembali kedapur, tangan kanan Sasuke ditarik dari belakang oleh Hinata. Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata dan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin menjadi temanku?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum tulus dan bahagia kemudian melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

-0-

Keesokan Harinya

"H-hinata sayang, kau belum sembuh. Kau tidak usah kesekolah." Kata Hana yang melihat Hinata sudah berseragam lengkap. Sasuke juga kaget melihat Hinata didapur, Sasuke berhenti sarapan.

"Dengar bibi Hana." Ucap Sasuke

"Aku sudah baikan." Kata Hinata

"Kakak tidak usah membantah." Timpal Hanabi.

"Apa ini? Kalian menyerangku?" kata Hinata cemberut 3 melawan 1.

"Aku sehat mama. Sehat sangat sehat." Ucap Hinata sambil memaksa lompat lompat sebentar.

"Lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hinata, padahal ia sedang pusing.

"Y-ya terserah kamu." Kata Hana pasrah dengan kekeras kepalaan anaknya.

Hinata langsung duduk dihadapan Sasuke kemudian memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh mamanya, Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya, mungkin dia gila pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi kau naik apa Hinata?" tanya Hana

"Aku akan bersamanya bi, naik mobil." Kata Sasuke. Hana mengangguk dan memberikan kunci mobil Honda Jazz miliknya ke Sasuke.

'Huh, pagi yang sial. Bibi kalau mau pinjamkan mobil jangan Honda Jazz, Nissan Juke saja bi. Lihat dia ingin sekali aku kemudikan' Batin Sasuke. Dia malas memakai Honda Jazz itu, dia lebih tertarik dengan Nissan Juke milik bibi Hana yang selalu dipakai untuk kerja.

-0-

"Aku pergi ya mah." Kata Hinata kemudian mencium pipi Hana. Sasuke telah menunggu diluar. Hinata pun terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kau modus eh?" kata Sasuke didalam mobil.

"Haha modus apa coba?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Lupakan." Kata Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobil itu.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi saat terus memerhatikan jalan dan Hinata membaca buku pelajarannya. Hingga lampu merah membuat Hinata menengok kedepan.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke

"Kapan-kapan ajari aku menyetir mobil." Lanjut Hinata dengan senyum yang sangat ceria menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah serius melihat kedepan.

"Kau mau bayar berapa eh?" Sasuke bercanda dan menatap Hinata balik.

"Yah, kau ini jahat sekali." Hinata mencubit pelan Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun karena cubitan Hinata tidak bertenaga.

"Iya, iya. Satu dua hari kau sudah bisa menjalankan mobil ini. Ini matic." Kata Sasuke yang sudah kembali menggas mobil itu hingga jalan.

"Benarkah?" Hinata sangat gembira mendengar hal itu. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh, aku akan mengajarimu." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk bersemangat.

"Aku tidak sabar segera sembuh." Kata Hinata ceria. Sasuke tersenyum walaupun sangat samar.

-0-

Sasuke dan Hinata kini telah sampai di sekolah. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil honda jazz itu kemudian turun dan Hinata juga ikut turun. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Biasa-biasa saja. Kini Hinata telah sampai dikelasnya. Sasukepun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Tatapan Gaara kian menajam melihat Hinata dan Sasuke murid baru itu pergi kesekolah bersama. Dari belakang, Gaara tadi melihat mereka berdua, walaupun tidak ada hal-hal yang menyakitkan dirinya terjadi tetap saja Gaara tidak suka dan makin benci melihat Hinata calon miliknya berdekatan dengan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang saingan berat itu.

'Kusarankan kau segera menyingkir Uchiha.' Batin Gaara.

To be continued sfx Haru - haru by BIGBANG

**Author minta reviewnya. Itu menjadikan semangat author bertambah x) **

**saran dan kritik sangat diterima.**


	4. Idiot 4 - Cemburu

Idiot By Anaphalis Javanica

Chapter 4

'Kusarankan kau segera menyingkir Uchiha.' Batin Gaara.

-0-

"Hei Gaara." Sapa Shikamaru yang sudah berada dibelakang Gaara pagi itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara

"Besok ada pertandingan basket melawan Amegakure High School, bagaimana ini? Kita belum punya pemain tambahan." Terang Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan bersama Gaara menuju ke kelas.

"Hn. Jam berapa memangnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Pulang sekolah."

"Nanti kita urus, pulang sekolah kita latihan." Kata Gaara, Shika mengangguk mengerti kemudian Shikamaru berbelok meninggalkan Gaara karena kelasnya sudah berbeda arah sampai disini.

-0-

Ino sangat senang melihat Hinata sudah bisa hadir, mereka telah berbincang ria karena jam pelajaran kedua kini sedang kosong. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang baru beberapa hari ini hadir didalam kehidupannya. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia berpisah. Perasaan apa sebenarnya ini, itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Hinata.

"Ino, aku pergi dulu yah." Kata Hinata, Ino hanya mengangguk.

Hinata berjalan ke kelas 3A, ya 3A kelas Sasuke berada. Entah apa yang sedang mendorong Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata melihat semua koridor di kelas 3 sedang sepi tidak ada orang. Mungkin pelajaran semuanya ada hari ini.

'Ahh itu dia.' Batin Hinata menatap gemas tulisan 3A itu.

Hinata berjalan cepat melewati jendela kaca disamping pintu. Ia agak berjinjit melihat guru siapa yang sedang mengajar.

'Guru Iruka, yes!' batin Hinata ceria. Hinata tau bahwa guru Iruka adalah guru yang mengajarkan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang yang tidak pemarah dan selalu menjelaskan. Dan benar saja Hinata melihat Guru Iruka sedang membelakanginya didalam karena tengah menjelaskan.

Hinata agak susah melihat karena ia harus berjinjit agar dapat melihat didalam. Jendelanya kecil mungkin panjangnya 60 cm dan lebarnya 70 cm dan letaknya agak tinggi, itulah yang membuat Hinata harus bersusah payah menahan keseimbangan badannya agar lama bertahan dari berjinjit.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dibangku agak belakang. Hinata bagaikan orang gila memanggil-manggil Sasuke dari luar jendela. Dan Sasuke melirik sekilas 'Eh?' batinnya melihat sesuatu dijendela dan benar saja, ada orang dan orang itu adalah Hinata! Sasuke melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang.

'Kurang kerjaan!' batin Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Hinata kemudian menyuruh Hinata pergi. Hinata menggeleng-geleng tidak mau dari luar. Sasuke makin cemas takut guru Iruka melihat aksi Hinata.

Gaara bingung melihat orang disampingnya banyak bergerak tidak seperti biasanya. Gaara kemudian berhenti dari acara membacanya dan melirik Sasuke. Gaara menatap kearah pandangan Sasuke yang menuju jendela didepan. Gaara juga melotot tidak percaya.

'H-hinata?!' batin Gaara melihat aksi nakal Hinata mengganggu Sasuke belajar.

"BRAAAKK."

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Hinata juga kaget kemudian ia menunduk agar tidak ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Iruka-sensei berhenti menjelaskan

"Aku ingin ke wc." Kata Gaara dingin

'Hah kalau kau ingin ke wc tidak usah melakukan hal bodoh itu. bilang saja kau kebelet!' batin Sasuke menggeleng-geleng.

"Silahkan Gaara." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

Gaara-pun beranjak keluar ketika sudah diluar, ia melihat Hinata sedang menyengir tidak jelas. Gaara menutup pintu kelasnya rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata-chan?" tanya Gaara.

"A-ano i-itu.." Hinata tidak tau harus bilang apa dia kini benar-benar malu kedapatan seniornya yang sangat hebat basket ini, yang sering ia soraki kalau ada pertandingan.

"Sebaiknya kau ke kelasmu Hinata-chan." Kata Gaara. Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

'Shit.' Gaara menendang tembok didepannya. Untung saja tembok didepannya ini bukan kelasnya melainkan tembok lab yang berhadapan dengan kelas 3A dan sedang kosong, kalau iya, mungkin orang didalamnya akan terkaget-kaget mendengar gempa dadakan.

Gaara kemudian masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu. ia terus saja kepikiran Hinata. Ketika Gaara duduk ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh didepan banyak orang. Tanganya terus terkepal menahan amarah yang memuncak.

"Kringgg...Kringgg...kringgg." bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhambur keluar. Sasuke juga keluar, ia ingin menemui Hinata dan memarahinya. Gaara tetap diam tak bergeming ditempatnya.

'Apa yang dilakukan gadis bodoh itu!' batin Sasuke ditengah jalan menuju kelas Hinata. Sesampainya ia dikelas Hinata, ia masuk saja. Semua murid perempuan langsung tertegun melihat Sasuke, pangeran baru. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata keluar. Semua orang kaget dengan ulah Sasuke, begitupun Hinata. Sasuke menggiring Hinata ke belakang Sekolah.

"Kau benar-benar sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan? Kau gila." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku begitu tadi. Gomen." Kata Hinata

"Hah lain kali jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu." ucap Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya kekening Hinata.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin." Kata Hinata polos.

"Kalau begitu kembali kekelasmu." Ucap Sasuke

"Siap Komandan!" Hinata berteriak bagaikan prajurit, ia juga hormat.

"Hah berlebihan." Kata Sasuke malas, Hinata hanya cekikikan saat meninggalkan Sasuke.

-0-

"Maaf Hinata, kali ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku harus latihan chers. Besok ada pertandingan." Ucap Ino, Hinata menyayangkan.

"Kamu latihan dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Dilapangan basket didalam ruangan." Kata Ino

"Oh bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu?" usul Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino

"Tenang, kau duluan saja kelapangan." Kata Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

Ino dan Hinata kini berpisah, Ino ke lapangan basket di dalam gedung dan Hinata pergi kelapangan parkir.

"Hah kau lama sekali keong!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Maaf maaf." Hinata mendekati jendela dipintu mobil yang tengah terbuka. Hinata kini berada didepan Sasuke yang tengah duduk didalam mobil sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Hinata menopangkan pipinya dijendela sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat imut.

"Apaa?" kata Sasuke malas , ia mengetahui modus Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat Ino latihan." Kata Hinata.

"Cih merepotkan sekali kau Nona." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dan berdiri tegap sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Iya, iya! Aku menurut! Kirimkan pesan dulu ke bibi Hana." Kata Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk. ia kemudian memeluk Sasuke dari luar. Dan Sasuke terkaget-kaget dengan ulah bocah ini yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"L-lepaskan, bingkainya kejeduk kepalaku!" Sasuke menahan sakit saat kepalanya tertarik keluar jendela dan membentur bingkainya.

"M-maaf hehe." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya terhadap kepala Sasuke itu. Kini Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menaikkan kaca jendelanya yang terbuka. Kemudian Sasuke menguncinya.

"Ayoo.." Hinata sangat ceria, ia tidak sadar menggenggam tangan besar milik Sasuke lalu diayun-ayunkan depan belakang. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sangat senang itu, Sasuke tersenyum sekilas kemudian beralih melihat kedepan.

'Inikah kebahagiaan?' batin Sasuke.

-0-

"Inooo." Teriak Hinata dibangku penonton. Ino berbalik kemudian melihat Hinata yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Ino-pun balik melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ino melihat Hinata sedang bersama Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sepertinya sangat malas dan hanya duduk diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Gaara yang ada disitu juga melihat Hinata dan Sasuke, karena juga mendengar teriakan Hinata. Ia benar-benar frustasi! Dimana ada Hinata disitu ada Sasuke. Dia ingin segera menghabisi anak itu. Gaara melempar kasar bola basket ke ringnya dan masuk, walaupun itu lemparan super keras.

Shikamaru dan Kiba menggeleng-geleng melihat ulah Gaara yang kalau sedang mood buruk akan terlihat seperti raja iblis.

"Waah, kak Gaara hebaat." Hinata berteriak ketika melihat lemparan Gaara itu masuk. Gaara yang sedang minum itu langsung menyeringai senang, inilah yang disukai Gaara. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan melihat tingkah bodoh Hinata.

"Kau suka basket eh?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa berpaling dari gerak Gaara.

'Cih. Rambut merah itu seakan terus menuntut untuk menantang.' Batin Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan tatapan gaje yang selalu dilemparkan Gaara kedirinya.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata yang tengah bersorak semangat itu, 'heh dia lupa dengan sakitnya' batin Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau kemari untuk melihat Ino latihan atau Gaara eh?" tanya Sasuke. Kini Hinata berbalik memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman anak-anak. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Seharusnya dia tidak termakan dengan wajah imut Hinata tadi. Lihat, sekarang dia menjadi obat nyamuk. Sasuke terus menatap wajah ceria Hinata yang sedang keasikan lompat didepan pagar pembatas penonton. Ia tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

'Kalau kau tersenyum karena basket, akan kulakukan itu.' batin Sasuke.

-0-

"Makasih yah Hinata, Sasuke-senpai mau mengantarku pulang." Ucap Ino

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam iya. Kemudian Sasukepun menggas mobil Honda Jazz itu berlalu dari rumah Ino.

"Aku lapar." Kata Sasuke.

"Ngh?" Hinata menengok Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pulang." Kata Hinata.

"Kau ada less hari ini heh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku ada less, tidak mungkin aku mau menonton Ino." Kata Hinata ceria.

"Ino atau Gaara heh?" gombal Sasuke.

"Ish apaan!" Hinata menabok ria Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghindar sambil menyetir.

"Ampun ampun!" kata Sasuke akhirnya Hinata berhenti dari ulahnya.

"Kita ke Daiwa." Lanjut Sasuke.

"D-daiwa? Tidak usah! Aku tidak bawa uang Sasuke!" Hinata tidak mau ke Daiwa karena ia tau itu restourant dan hotel paling mahal dan terelite di Jepang bahkan terelite ke 21 di dunia.

"Siapa yang memintamu membayar heh?" tanya Sasuke, pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata nyengir kuda.

-0-

Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai di Daiwa, ia memberikan kunci mobil Honda Jazz itu kesupir pengganti.

"H-hei, kenapa kau tidak memarkirkannya sendiri? Ini akan lebih mahal lagi! Kau ini boros." Ucap Hinata dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyengir setan mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kau type calon istri yang baik Hinata." Kata Sasuke saat didalam lift yang akan menuju kelantai empat itu. Hinata memblushing mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu!" Hinata terbata dan mencoba menghilangkan perkataan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"Suami manapun akan sangat senang mempunyai istri yang bisa mengatur keuangan dengan baik." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Juga akan senang mempunyai istri yang pintar berteriak, pintar mengusil, pin~" kata kata Sasuke dipotong Hinata.

"H-hentikan!" Kini Hinata sesak sendiri.

"Kau malu eh?" kini Sasuke mengerjai Hinata, Hinata hanya berjalan keluar karena lift sudah terbuka dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dilift itu. Sasuke suka dengan gaya Hinata itu, hahaha.

"Ah Tuan, selamat datang kembali." Kata wanita pencatat itu.

"Mana pacar Tuan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ini." Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

"Wah, pacar Tuan cepat sekali tumbuh yah." Kata wanita pencatat itu dan Sasuke mengangguk

'Apa maksudnya? Mungkin Hanabi.' Hinata membatin.

"Kau mau apa heh?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau makanan yang kau bawa kemarin bersama Hanabi." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku pesan semua makanan yang seperti kemarin." Ucap Sasuke

"Dan juga panggilkan bosmu." Lanjut Sasuke, wanita itu mengangguk dan Hinata? Dia kebingungan sendiri.

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata duduk dikursi yang sama seperti saat Sasuke dan Hanabi datang kesini.

"Hei pantat ayam." Sapa Sai a.k.a Om Sasuke. Sasuke memberi tanda agar tutup mulut. Sai mengerti.

"Ya Zombie." Kata Sasuke tanpa Om didepan Zombie.

"Hinata, perkenalkan ini Sai temanku. Dia pemilik Daiwa." Kata Sasuke bohong bahwa Sai adalah temannya.

"Ya itu benar (bohongnya =3=) ." Kata Sai dengan senyuman andalannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Mana pacarmu yang kau bawa kemarin?" tanya Sai yang sudah duduk.

"Dia sibuk dengan calon mertuaku. Hahahaha." Sasuke tertawa

"Jadi siapa Nona ini?" tanya Sai

"Kakak Iparku, hahaha."

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menendang kaki Sasuke, Sasuke langsung berhenti tertawa dan memandang horror ke Hinata.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sai juga membalas senyum Hinata dengan senyuman over parah! Abaikan! Kini pesanan Sasuke telah tiba. Sai pamit dulu karena ada kepentingan lain.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, bisa berteman dengan pemilik Daiwa." Ucap Hinata yang sedang memakan lahap pastanya. Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata, kini ia benar-benar kelaparan karena belum makan dari tadi waktu jam istirahat.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Hinata lagi-lagi menanyakan hal tidak penting

"Kau mau kujodohkan dengan dia hah?" kata Sasuke marah karena diganggu makan. Hinata langsung menggeleng-geleng cepat. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke dengan berkedok "Aku kekasirnya dulu, mau bayar." Itu langsung meninggalkan Hinata menuju kekasir dan bukannya malah membayar, Sasuke malah minta dibuatkan lagi 3 porsi pasta yang sama dan dibungkus. 'Hah dasar Sasuke' batin Author menggeleng-geleng.

"Ayo." Sasuke memanggil Hinata pulang. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau membungkuskan mamaku lagi?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Ini untuk calon mertuaku, kau urusi dirimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengejek Hinata.

"Huft Hanabi benar-benar beruntung mempunyai calon suami sepertimu." Ledek Hinata

'Beruntung eh? Benarkah?' batin Sasuke.

-0-

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai dirumah, Sasuke duluan masuk dan

'DEG.'

'S-sakura?!' Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang duduk berbincang-bincang dengan bibi Hana. Hinatapun juga terheran-heran dengan wanita berambut pink itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura senang, Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

'DEG.'

Hati Hinata terasa nyeri dan sesak melihat pemandangan itu. ia kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Saat Hinata sudah ada didalam kamarnya, ia berjalan gontai ke ranjangnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai sambil berusaha menahan air matanya namun nihil, ia tak mampu. Hinata menarik bantal domonya dan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal itu sehingga suara isakannya tidak terlalu kedengaran.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkannya itu langsung droop seketika.

'H-hinata.' Batin Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

To be continued sfx : Haru-haru by BIGBANG

**Author minta reviewnya. Itu menjadikan semangat author bertambah x) **

**saran dan kritik sangat diterima.**


End file.
